Summer Snowflakes
by Jessevangeline
Summary: Elsa was forced to choose a bride from her coronation ball. She didn't like the idea at all, until a certain cheeky strawberry blonde princess named Anna caught her attention. She liked Anna a lot but she had a big secret that hadn't been revealed to public. She wanted to confide to the princess but also didn't want to scare her away. WARNING: G!P Elsanna, non-incest
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**Hi everyone! I've been a big ass fan of Elsanna since the movie came out and I've read TONS of Elsanna fics but I never had the guts to write my own story and upload online. But here I am, swallowing my insecurity rather harshly anticipating your reviews. I'm a freshly new writer and English isn't my mother language so I apologize in advanced for errors and mistakes I made (I'm sure there are a lot of it down there *bites nails nervously*). WARNING: THIS IS A G!P STORY SO TURN BACK NOW IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH IT. With that done, enjoy reading..**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Frozen, Elsanna would have been canon, trust me ;)**

**Chapter 01: The Beginning**

Out in the courtyard of a castle, many people were seen standing with solemn expressions in front of two large grey monuments. Two individuals were standing in between the tombstones; one of the two was a blonde who bore such striking blue eyes but there was so much visible pain and sadness in them.

_Beloved King and Father, Harald of Arendelle_ was seen written on the left gravestone, while the right said _Beloved Queen and Mother, Emma of Arendelle._

The sky was dark and the rain was pouring so hard as if heavens were also saddened by the loss of the kingdom's monarch and his consort.

"We gather here today to mourn for our beloved King and Queen, whose lives were lost to vicious assassins last night." A chubby short man with long beard, holding a sheet of paper announced to the crowd.

"King Harald and Queen Emma had hearts of the ocean, whom were very much loved and looked up to by Arendelle and its citizens. However, our sadness cannot be compared to our crown prince, Prince Elias of Arendelle."

He turned to the blonde who was standing still with hands clasped together so tightly, "Your Highness, if you may." The bearded man then stepped back to join the people in front of said prince.

"Thank you, Councilman Alfrig." The young royal stepped forward with his eyes raised to address each and every one in the crowd, silently thanking them for being here. "I know every one of you share the same grief toward this tragic incident. As Prince of Arendelle, I sincerely apologize for not being able to protect the late King and Queen."

He stopped to clear the lump in his throat, made sure his voice wouldn't waver, then raised his voice an octave higher, "I promise you this, I will not rest until I find the people responsible for my father and mother's deaths and protect the kingdom that they loved so dearly."

His eyes showed clear determination and rage behind the drenched blonde hair that was sticking to his forehead. His lips were still pressed in a thin line; his throat kept bobbing as if the owner was trying to swallow his tears before they fell in front of the people who put their trust in him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_"__Harald, are you sure this is what you would like for our child?" Queen Emma asked her husband worriedly. She then looked at an 11 years old blonde child who was sleeping soundly. _

_"__We don't have much of a choice, dear. We have to protect Elias's true condition from the kingdom." King Harald smiled sadly down at the slumbering form and reached to grip his wife on the shoulder. "The people cannot know that Elias is a hermaphrodite." _

_"__I support whatever you decide, darling. But I have one condition."_

_"State it my love. I will listen to what it is that you have to say."_

_"__Outside the castle, our child is known as Elias. But inside, she is our Elsa." The queen whispered while leaning down to kiss on the child's forehead._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A week after the funeral_

In an enormous royal chamber, sun lights were seen shining through silk curtains, hitting a certain blonde's eyes who was deep in her sleep, still curled up on her extra king bed. The occupier groaned and thew the blanket over her head, trying vainly to go back to sleep.

As if on cue, knocks on the chamber's door echoed throughout the room.

"Good morning, Your Highness. Breakfast is ready." Gerda, the castle's head-housekeeper, was trying to rouse the drowsy princess.

When no response was heard, she pushed the door open and shook her head at the lump on the massive king bed. "Princess Elsa, please wake up. You're going to be late for the meeting." She walked over to the royal and gently pried the sheet off of her face.

The blonde groaned again and was now grasping blindly behind her for the removed blanket to block her eyes from the blinding lights.

A mischievous glint flashed in Gerda's eyes. She reached for the piece of cloth that was in her apron's pocket and dropped it on the princess's hand.

Thinking she'd found what she was looking for, the royal threw the fabric on her face while Gerda tried to hold her laughter.

Elsa suddenly opened her eyes, she went to grab the small towel on her face so hard Gerda thought she was going to tear her face off. "Gerda, what did you use this cloth for? It smells….terrible!" The princess held the said piece of fabric between her thumb and index fingers, making a face of full disgust.

The head-housekeeper couldn't stop the laughter that was escaping her mouth.

"Oh nothing that bad Your Highness. Just a couple of chess pieces that you left drowned in whiskey in the library." She teases.

"My whiskeys are all of the highest brands. There's no way it has this horrible smell. Ugh." She handed the towel back to the housekeeper and made her way to the bathroom to get cleaned up, all the while ignoring Gerda's giggles.

"I swear only you have the gall to rouse me from my slumber with a piece of dirty cloth, Gerda. If it were anyone else, I'd have them dismissed from the job right on the spot." She said chuckling lightly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inside the bathroom, the blonde stood naked in front of the mirror. She examined her unique body that carried both male and female organs.

Sighing softly, she turned to the sink to properly clean up.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

After washing, Elsa appeared back into the bedroom so Gerda could help her get dressed.

Gerda helped the blonde putting on a white dress shirt before pulling a military-styled jacket over her shoulders.

"Your coronation is in three days. Have you finished sending the invites to the nobles and princesses in other kingdoms?"

Just hearing about the ceremony was already giving the young royal a headache. " Yes, Gerda. I've done that already, thankfully Kai was there to assist me."

Giving an annoyed look to her helper she folds her arms across her chest, "And do explain to me again as to why we needed to send out over TWO THOUSAND invitations!"

The housekeeper, who was now doing the royal's hair, glared at her through the mirror. " It won't be just the coronation Elsa. You're aware that it will also act as a ball for you to choose your Princess-Consort, right?"

Tossing the braided hair over the girl's shoulder, she smiled while patting her on the shoulders. "There, all tidied and dressed up for the meeting."

Turning fully to face the older woman, Elsa still had an unsatisfied look on her face. "I don't know what the councils are rushing for. I'm only 21, and my parents' funeral was but a week ago."

Sighing, she rubbed her forehead while putting another hand on her hip.

Gerda's face faltered at the mention of the late king and queen. Like Elsa, she still had a big whole in her heart and isn't used to their absences yet. Some mornings, she'd even walk to their chamber in order to wake them, only to realize the room was void of the two occupiers.

"I'm sure they must have a good reason for that. You'll just have to find out at the meeting later." The older woman tried to smile, hoping it would comfort the princess even for a little bit.

"Now that we're done here, let's get you some breakfast."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elsa slumped against her chair inside her study room, releasing a rather loud sigh. She had had a bad day, no a bad day was an understatement; it was one of those days that made her want to do nothing but consume chocolate all day long.

She had a fight with the councilmen at the meeting earlier because they were practically forcing her to choose a wife.

Fortunately, she managed to convince them that she didn't have to choose a partner right at the coronation ball. Another formal ball would be held if she could not decide on anyone at the upcoming one.

Knocks on the door distracted the princess from her thoughts.

Sitting up to straighten herself she calls out, "Come in, Kai."

Doors were opened, revealing a servant walking in with a tray of hot tea and biscuits. "I have your afternoon tea, Your Highness." She muttered a thank you.

He placed it on the table in front of her, noticing the stressful look on Elsa's face.

"Mind if I ask what is on your mind, Your Highness?"

"It's just the meeting from this morning got me all mentally exhausted." She uttered, sipping on her tea and releasing a satisfied sigh silently thanking whoever invented the glorious beverage.

Kai smiled lightly at the blonde's expression. "Thinking about it will only add more pressure to yourself, Princess. I assure you that when the coronation comes, it will be better than you expect."

Elsa turned her eyes to the servant and smiled with gratitude at his attempted-comfort.

Kai and Gerda had always been there for her since she learned how to walk. She was more than thankful she still had them after everything that had happened.

A thought suddenly struck the young royal, making her put down her tea and turned to talk to the man more seriously, "By the way Kai, how is your lead on the investigation regarding my parents' assassination?"

Sadness flashed in the servant's eyes and his lips were pressed into a thin line. "We did find something, Your Highness. One of the soldiers escorting the late king and queen; may their souls rest in peace; fell off a short cliff and miraculously survived."

Elsa's eyes widened.

"He said before falling off, he was grabbing at his attacker's jacket and it fell off the assailant's shoulders. A house sigil was revealed attached on his inner shirt."

The blonde shot her eyebrows up in her hair. "And what house sigil was it? Did the soldier remember?"

Kai drew his eyebrows together and dropped his voice to a whisper. "It was of the Southern Isles."

The room was suddenly spinning. Elsa couldn't breathe. She thought she was going to run out of air.

She felt hands on her shoulders and looked up to see the butler's very concerned face.

"Your Highness, you look pale! Are you alright?" Kai asked urgently.

"Yes, I'm fine." The royal tried to control her breathing and calmed her rapidly beating heart.

She couldn't believe her ears. She hoped she wasn't hearing right. The Southern Isles, home to Prince Hans, her dearest friend since as long as she could remember.

"But why? Hans and I have been friends since we were children! We were always sparring together; I was closer to him than any of his brothers. How could he allow this?"

Knowing how the monarch must be hurting badly, Kai almost felt guilty for delivering the news. "I'm not so sure myself, Your Highness. It is possible that the plan was carried out without Prince Hans' acknowledgement."

Slightly recovering from the shock, Elsa eased the butler by patting his hand on her shoulder lightly.

"Kai, I know my coronation is only three days away and you must be quite occupied with the preparations. However, I must ask you to look for the best investigator ever known to man. I don't care if he's from another kingdom or how much service charge he requires, I will need him to find out the truth. I need explanations, and people to execute." There was a dangerous look on the blonde's face.

Kai thought of giving his advice but decided against it upon seeing the utmost serious look on his soon-to-be queen's face.

He simply nodded and bowed, "Of course, Your Highness. I will do my best to look for the best one ever lived."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hans! Where is he?" A large built man whose face was half covered by his thick beard bellowed throughout the entire castle, looking for his 13th, youngest son.

"You! Go find that imbecile and bring him to me immediately!"

A timid servant, shaking violently but stepped forward with his head bowed low, "Y-yes, Your Majesty. R-right away, Sir." The poor man took off instantly, almost tripping on the carpet in the process.

The furious royal was King Magnus of the Southern Isles. The man used to be compassionate and gentle towards his people and employees. That was when his wife, Queen Ingrid, was still alive. Everything changed when the queen passed; he was so deep in grief that he turned into a vicious and awfully strict man.

Southern Isles used to be ally and was very close to Arendelle, Elsa's parents also confided the real condition of their daughter to the royals of Southern Isles. However, King Magnus cut all relations and ties with Arendelle when he converted into a different man.

A growl was heard from the king's right side. "Father, do you really think my stupid brother can do it? Why can't I go instead of HIM?"

The speaker was a fairly good-looking young man with dangerous eyes and sharp jaws.

The older man glared at his son. "I've already explained this to you and the rest of your siblings, Henrik. Hans and Elsa were very close, closer than any of you to the young princess. He's the only one who can accomplish this mission."

Henrik snarled silently but didn't dare to go against his father.

At that moment, a redheaded man bustled through the double doors wearing nothing but a messy tied robe.

"Good afternoon, Father. You were looking for m-me?" He hurriedly moved to greet his father, trying to smile hoping his messy appearance went unnoticed.

King Magnus rose to his feet once he took in his youngest son's untidy form. He stepped down from his throne and walked toward Hans.

His bulky hand suddenly shot up and a slapping sound was heard ringing inside the enormous room.

"You dared brought a whore into my castle, boy?!" The king roared.

Hans dropped to his knees, clutching at his bleeding lips. "I-I'm so sorry, Father. I got some alcohol in last night and it slipped my mind."

Trying weakly to look at his Father, pleading. "I promise, Sir. It will not happen again, ever."

The angry man walked back to his throne. "It'd better not happen again. Or next time your punishment will be severe. Now stand up! My son isn't weak!"

Hans shot up to his feet immediately, wiping the trail of blood with his hand. "What did you need me for, Father?"

"I have a mission for you. Remember Elsa?" Hans merely nodded. "She will be crowned as Queen in three days but the coronation will also act as a ball for her to choose a spouse."

The younger man's face morphed into confusion, unsure of what his father wanted him to do.

"You will join the ball, you will mend your friendship with her with the purpose of being chosen to be her partner."

At this point Hans choked on his saliva, "You want me to MARRY Elsa? But I thought she's known as male to the outside world! How do you expect me to accomplish this?!"

The king's expression didn't change, as if he had expected this reaction from his son.

"I'm aware of what Elsa is to the outside world. And I don't care how you do it, this is your mission. If you can get Elsa to marry you, you will get to rule Arendelle and our financial problem will easily be settled as well."

Hans knew better than to argue with the monster he called his father. He sighed, "Yes, Father. I'll get it done."

**End of Chapter 01**

**Sooo? How was it? I'm very well aware that the first chapter was very boring as I tried to include every details needed to be known in there. *sighs* I promise next chapter will be better :D thanks a lot for reading and don't forget to review, constructive criticisms are GREATLY appreciated! Loves**

**\- Jess**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Coronation

**Wow you guys! I never expected to receive so many responses and that was just the first chapter! However, I'm still new to writing so it took me so long just to get this one out. Even though I'm a bit disappointed at how this chapter turned out, I'm still so excited to hear what you all think about it XD oh and just a heads up, Elsa is a bit Out Of Character in this fanfiction. Enjoy reading! **

**Disclaimer: Frozen ain't mine, bruh..**

**Chapter 02: The Coronation**

The port of Arendelle was overcrowded with ships and people. The castle's carriages were going back and forth to transport the kingdom's guests.

The town itself was much busier than usual. No shops or stands were seen opened that day because each and every citizen of Arendelle was excited to go to the castle to get a glance at their newly crowned king.

The people were all clothed in their newest and most appropriate wardrobes, all were celebrating and participating to congratulate their new monarch.

Back at the castle, no staff was seen unoccupied. Some of them were decorating plates and glasses on the table, while others were either mopping the floor or running about to ensure everything was in place for the ceremony.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Wow! Would you look at this castle, Punzie!" A strawberry blonde girl stared at the fine architecture in front of her with a dropped jaw and eyes widely opened.

A giggle blurted from behind her. "Yes, Anna, but don't get too excited now. We have to get to our rooms and get ready for the coronation."

Another girl with yellow blonde hair was seen trailing after her sister. Rapunzel lightly knocked Anna upside the head. "And how many times have I told you not to call me Punzie?"

At the mention of the the prince, Anna turned on her heels and clasped her hands to her chest, smiling brightly with dreamy eyes, forgetting all about the assault on her head.

"Oh, Prince Elias! I wonder how handsome he's grown to be." Anna's face suddenly morphed into a shocked expression.

She grabbed the girl in front of her, shaking her violently. "Wait! Do you think he's already chosen a wife? What if he's already been introduced to someone?!"

"H-help! Papa! Mama! Anna's lost it again!" The poor girl was struggling against her younger sister's well-known iron grip. She could feel herself getting dizzier by the minute.

Two figures were just descending from their carriage, started chuckling at the sisters.

The woman was Queen Margaret and the man was her husband, King Erick. They're from the Kingdom of Corona, Arendelle's most faithful ally. The two kingdom's rulers were good friends, and when they received the unfortunate news about the late king and queen of Arendelle, they were devastated at the loss of the great leader and his wife.

Although their friendship was good, the late king and queen of Arendelle wasn't prepared to open up to Corona's royals about Elsa's true condition yet. Unlike the Southern Isles, Arendelle and Corona only became close for a few years.

"Now, now Anna. Please release your sister before she ends up passing out." King Erick placed a hand on Anna's shoulder, smiling. "Again." He turned to wink at Rapunzel.

The blonde was still recovering from her sister's violent shake, instantly turned red and stomped her foot like an irritated overgrown child. "Papa! I do NOT wish to speak of what happened on the ship earlier again."

The queen and king laughed at their embarrassed blonde girl.

"Why not, Punzie?" Anna curled a finger at her sister, smirking.

She continued teasing, "Don't you want to be reminded of Captain Eugene's one-of-a-million smile after he bowed to present you a bunch of sunflowers and a kiss on your hand?"

Rapunzel blushed even redder at the memory from earlier during their trip on the ship. Eugene Fitzherbert was Corona's brightest and most handsome captain of the royal guards. She and Eugene started developing affections toward one another for a while now. King Erick, being the kind and humble man that he was, didn't object when the captain of his guard asked for his permission to court his oldest child. He believed Eugene was loyal to him and the kingdom and he was more than capable to handle his rather spoiled daughter.

The older of the two narrowed her eyes. "I swear to God Anna, if you don't stop right now, I WILL flirt with your prince charming relentlessly tonight at the ball!" She almost threw her head back in laughter at the redhead's horrifying look.

"Don't you dare!" Anna almost growled. She turned to her Queen Margaret, "Mama, Rapunzel is being mean again." She clutched at her mother, whining like an unsatisfied child.

The Queen tried to hold her giggle in, less she'd want to upset the younger girl even more. "Alright girls, let's drop all the teasing." She kissed Anna on the forehead affectionately.

"We've got to get to our rooms now if you want to be early and look good for Prince Elias, honey." The Queen ushered her youngest child towards the entrance while Rapunzel and King Erick trailed after them, chuckling at Anna's bubbly demeanor at the mention of her prince.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Elsa was sitting in front of her dressing table, nervously casting glances at a navy blue uniform that was displayed on a mannequin near the table's glass.

Hell, she was so nervous. She had no idea a coronation ceremony would be this nerve-wracking. She was fiddling with her fingers before conjuring a snowflake to calm her nerves.

Yes, Elsa was really one of a kind. Being born as a hermaphrodite was only one of her traits. She was also born with an ice magic.

Her parents wanted to give her a normal life, so they decided to conceal these secrets from the outside world. They were kind enough to help her control the magic the moment they found out about it.

A knock on the door broke her concentration and the snowflake dissipated.

Elsa cleared her throat before calling out. "Come in, Gerda."

Gerda opened the door with a big smile plastered on her face as if she had just won a sack-amount of gold.

But as soon as she took in the undressed form of the younger woman, her eyes widened so big Elsa thought they were going to pop out of her sockets.

"Your Highness! What do you think you're doing?! Your coronation is in half an hour and you're still in your under-clothes!" Gerda let out exasperatedly.

When the housekeeper didn't hear any response from the royal whom never failed to reply under any circumstance, she turned her eyes to see the blonde slightly fidgeted in her seat with her eyes down at her toes.

Gerda melted at that, realizing how nervous the princess was. "Oh, Elsa. There is certainly no need to be anxious." The older woman went to stand behind the royal's chair, her hand lifting Elsa's chin to the mirror in front.

"Look at you, all grown up and stunning. If you're edgy about being the ruler, don't be. The citizens love you, everyone in the castle all adore you." Gerda informed with a soft smile.

One look at the other woman's warm expression, Elsa felt her confidence boost a bit. But somehow, she was still tense at the thought of being the next Arendelle's monarch. She realized she was scared of not being able to be as good a king her father was.

"I don't know, Gerda. What if I end up disappointing the kingdom?" Elsa turned in her seat to face the housekeeper. "And about my condition and magic, what if the kingdom finds out? Who'd want a liar to rule over them?" The blonde clutched at her head and closed her eyes at the terrifying thought.

Gerda felt a pang of sadness at the normally composed and confident royal, whom was now overreacting over a dilemma the late king and queen should have foreseen.

"King Harald was a great king, but believe me, you'll do even better than he did." Gerda pulled away Elsa's hands, forcing her to look up. "You're smart, empathetic and very kind-hearted. The kingdom knows it too and they're willingly waiting for you outside just to get a glance at you, dear."

Gerda took the blonde's hand and led her to the window. "Look at the people crowding the front yard. They love you, Elsa."

The older woman squeezed Elsa's shoulder gently, noticing familiar confidence and happiness started to appear in the royal's eyes once again.

Elsa almost teared up at the support she was receiving from her people. She turned to give Gerda a surprisingly tight hug, smiling brightly.

"Thank you, Gerda." She whispered softly into the woman's shoulder.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"King Elias of Arendelle." Councilman Alfrig declared loudly inside the wide hall, addressing the newly crowned king.

The royal stood smiling in front of rows of people standing in front of her while they repeated after the chubby man.

After the ceremony, everyone moved from the altar-like hall to the ballroom where the celebration would be held in.

In front of the ballroom, Elsa was standing on a stage that was two steps higher than the ground. Everyone else was waiting in silence for the blonde's opening speech before the actual ball could begin.

Elsa was in a navy blue uniform that was finely tailored with a woven long golden string attached to the front shirt in rather sophisticated patterns. Red sash, red collar, and red end of her sleeves contrasted her white blonde hair beautifully. The uniform's epaulettes that were embedded with Arendelle's emblem only added more handsome trait to the person wearing it.

It was probably Gerda's idea to include an ocean blue snowflake-like insignia at the front of her collar, discreetly encouraged Elsa to wear her flaws on her sleeves. At the thought of this silent affection, Elsa adjusted the snowflake and smiled warmly.

The blonde cleared a throat before speaking, "I'd like to personally thank every nobles and royals for being here today. I hope our relationship will only continue to strengthen from today onward."

She raised her glass to the crowd, urging the guests to do the same. "Here, here!"

Now the party officially began.

Nobles and royals mingled around talking about this and that, while the servants passed to and fro with trays full of drinks in their hands. Some were approaching Elsa with a few words of congratulations and gratitude. Others were babbling exaggerations, trying vainly to impress the new king.

The blonde was annoyed out of her mind at those gibberish but she was too well-bred to be rude. She settled for a smile on her lips and kept humming to the nobles.

Eventually, she lifted her eyes to look at the people in front of her. Most young female attenders tonight bore no shame as they were very well aware of the fact that the new king was to look for a potential consort tonight. It seemed they did not hold back at all regarding their choices of dress and make-up, they wanted so much to capture the monarch's attention. Some were even shooting predatory looks when they met with the blonde's random glance, making Elsa shivered slightly.

Despite the fear of being attacked by her sea of admirers, she knew she couldn't avoid talking to the guests the entire evening. She made to step off the stage towards the others but didn't make it far. Several girls immediately strode to the blonde and excitedly started introducing themselves.

A few minutes later, Elsa found herself being swarmed by a big group of young women and she felt herself getting giddy from the questions thrown at her. Some were pulling at her sleeves while others were snuggling up close, invading her private space.

Elsa internally laughed at how eager the girls were. "_I guess this isn't so hard after all._" She thought to herself. "_Saves me the trouble of going to them myself." _Her smile broadened and she felt herself enjoying the attention.

Across the room, a familiar strawberry blonde was seen standing near a chocolate fondue table with her sister. The siblings were both strikingly beautiful in their own ways. Anna had her hair up in a beautiful bun. She was clad in her favorite forest green dress, its neck hung low exposing her finely structured collarbones and a visible hint of cleavage. Rapunzel's dress was of lotus pink with flowery design on the front.

Anna frowned at the interaction and closeness between the king and the group of girls. She hadn't even properly met the blonde yet, her parents said something about approaching the new monarch once she was cleared from the leeches. She snickered at the term.

Rapunzel noticed her sister's jealousy and glanced down to see the girl attempted to control herself by grabbing her clothes. "Quit pulling at your dress, Anna."

"Or do you wish to show more of that flawless skin of yours for the king to see?" The older girl teased, smirking in triumph at her little sister's blood-red face.

"Punzie! Stop it please! I'm already frustrated enough at those girls swarming at Elias." Anna crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at her sibling.

The older girl laughed heartily. "Well, how about you go over there yourself and shoo away the bees? You can also sweep him off his feet in the process." She giggled behind her hand.

Anna opened and closed her mouth like a fish with her face as red as tomato, running out of anything to shoot back at her sister. With a huff she opted on striding away quickly, wishing to stay far from the blonde.

Rapunzel laughed again at her retreating form. She was going to explode from the older sibling's relentless teasing.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"I love your blue eyes, Your Majesty. I can feel myself melting whenever you look at me." The voice came from a girl clad in blinding pink dress whose face was covered with excessive make up. She was practically purring at Elsa.

The blonde chuckled uncomfortably at the tone. "Why, thank you Miss Anastasia. However, I don't believe them to be that powerful." She almost jumped when Anastasia ran a hand up and down her arm.

"It is the truth, Your Majesty. I wouldn't mind waking up to them every morning." She batted her fake thick eyelashes at the royal.

The other girls standing around the two were glaring daggers at the overly dressed woman who was obviously flirting with their target of affection.

Elsa felt very uncomfortable under Anastasia's heated glance and constant rubbing hand. She needed to get away, quickly.

Clearing her throat, "My apologies, ladies. It was a pleasure to converse with you all, however, there are still other royals and nobles that I have yet to greet." She smiled sheepishly at the girl's disappointed looks.

oOoOoOoOoOo

After excusing herself, Elsa quietly creeped out of the crowd towards the balcony to get some fresh air. Stepping into the space, she took in a redheaded form standing alone. She was slightly leaning over the railing, staring into the night, lost in her thoughts.

For a second, the blonde thought to leave, she didn't want to disturb the girl's moment. But then she remembered that her councilmen were watching her closely, making sure she'd talk to every princesses and noble girls by the end of the night. And she didn't recall talking to this particular princess yet.

With a sigh she went to grab two champaign glasses from the nearest servant's tray and started towards the lone girl in the balcony.

"It's quite a beautiful view out here, isn't it?"

Anna jumped and turned around so quickly her dress swiveled violently around her. "Oh my god!" With a hand on her heart, she almost scolded the person for scaring her out of her mind. But when she saw that it was in fact the king, she remembered her etiquette lesson and curtsied cutely. "Y-Your Majesty! Good evening, I'm sorry I didn't see you earlier."

The blonde stopped in her tracks upon seeing the redhead's face. The girl in front of her was breath-taking. Her teal eyes shone brightly under the moonlight, and God those freckles, they reminded her of soft petals of grass white flowers blowing in the summer.

Elsa noticed that the girl was shorter than her, she'd only reach her nose if they were to stand close. Her eyes went down to her lips, how soft looking they were. She had the urge to press a thumb to confirm her thought. Then the blonde made a mistake of raking her eyes further down and was greeted with the redhead's cleavage. She felt herself blushing madly, her knees quivered slightly.

Anna noticed that she was being stared at and suddenly felt conscious of herself. She reached down to pat her dress and look for any possible stains, considering she was at the chocolate fondue station earlier.

Elsa realized she was blatantly staring and that she still hadn't responded back to the redhead's greeting. "Good evening." She smiled, tried to compose herself once again.

"I don't think we've met yet. Care for a drink?" The royal reached to hand a glass of the bubbly beverage to her companion.

Anna took the glass and smiled appreciatively, trying not to stare at the blonde's striking blue eyes for too long. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I'm glad you're able to distinguish the ones you haven't met yet after being swarmed by that many girls back there." She chuckled lightly.

The new king was a bit surprised because she didn't think Anna was paying attention to her since the redhead was out here alone instead of enjoying the party inside.

"I do believe my visual memory is still working fine.." She chortled. "By the way, I didn't catch your name?"

"I'm Anna, Your Majesty. Anna of Corona." The shorter girl said shyly, before taking a sip and almost gagged at the bitterness.

The blonde smiled at the girl's cute attitude. "Please, call me Elias. All these formalities are getting tiring." She went to lean over the railing, still facing Anna.

"Of course, Your Ma–" Elsa raised a brow at that. "I mean, Elias." The redhead blushed again, "_Gods, Elias is talking to me! And we're alone too!" _Anna internally squealed like a school girl getting attention from her crush.

Elsa beamed, seeing the girl's red face and thought to herself, " _How adorable." _"So what were you doing out here by yourself? You didn't like the party?"

"No!" Anna blurted a little too loudly. "I mean not at all. I was just getting some fresh air. It was a little stuffy in there." She smiled sheepishly. Of course that wasn't the reason. But how could she possibly tell her target of affection, the one she had just met, that she was actually upset at the closeness between those girls and the blonde.

Elsa was smart, she knew that wasn't the truth. Yet she decided not to dig further. "Well then Anna, would you accompany me out here just a little longer?" She went to lean on the railing, still facing the redhead.

"I-It'd be my honor." Anna sipped again and made a face.

"Not much of a drinker, I presume?"

"Not at all. I wonder how adults can consume this thing glass after glass. It's so bitter!" Anna flinched.

Elsa chuckled, taking hers and Anna's glass to place on a tall round table nearby. "Well, they get used to it after some experiments." The blonde winked.

The redhead blushed profusely, almost swooned from the taller girl's cheekiness.

Seeing how shy the younger girl was just from her simple gesture, Elsa smiled mischievously. With a glint in her eyes, she pushed off the railing and stepped toward the princess.

Anna thought she saw Elsa moving closer at the corner of her eyes. When she turned to confirm her suspicion, she startled a step backward stepping on the hem of her dress in the process, causing her to tumble.

The blonde leaped forward on reflex to catch the falling princess, unconsciously hugged the smaller body to hers. She heard a gasp and looked up to find surprised teal eyes staring at her. Elsa noticed how close their faces were, she could move her chin a bit further and their lips would meet, and yet she didn't want to move. She was lost in the warmth radiating from the redhead's body and tightened her grip on the girl.

Anna thought she was going to faint at that moment. A while ago she was sulking alone while everyone else was having fun at the ball, and now she was practically being embraced by her crush. She bit her lower lip trying to control her heart that was pounding like a drum.

Elsa inwardly groaned at the redhead's action. _"Oh God! How could anyone be so attractive just by biting her lip?!" _For a minute there, Elsa almost went in for the kill and kiss Anna.

Before she had the chance to do that though, a cough was heard from the balcony's door, causing both girls to turn their heads to the intruder.

In front of them stood a handsome young man with thick red sideburns, wearing a military white and gold suit. "It's been a long while, Elias."

"Hans!"

**End of Chapter 02**

**Sorry to inform you guys that the next chapter will take more than a week to pop up because I have a psych paper due (why in the HELL did I choose this class?) So thanks for reading, and don't worry to review! Do PM me if any of you have suggestions/recommendations, I'll be thrilled to hear it :D **

**And if you're curious to see Elsa's uniform at the ball, I've attached the link to the uniform I found online on my profile under the name "Elsa's uniform for the Coronation ball". **

**Until next time...**

**Loves**

**\- Jess**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hello Old Friend

**I should be reviewing for my finals right now but I just couldn't let my beautiful readers wait any longer :P enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

**Chapter 03: Hello Old Friend**

"Hans!" Elsa almost shouted the prince's name, her eyes wide opened, still staring at Hans in disbelief. Confusion and rage flooded her mind instantly, but she was still able to compose herself. _"What is he doing here? Has he figured out I found out who was behind the assassination?!"_

Anna offered a smile at the new comer when their eyes met before turning back to look at the blonde, blushing. The redhead missed the mix emotions in Elsa's eyes because all she could think about at the moment was the fact that she almost got kissed by the monarch. _"Thanks to this stranger for interrupting us. I wouldn't want to pass out in front of Elias."_

"Are you that thrilled to see me that you're at a loss for words, Elias?" Hans spoke with that sickly sweet voice of his, chuckling lightly. "And why don't you release the lady there, I can see her face is as red as her hair." The prince snickered before walking closer to the two still embracing.

That shook Elsa out of her shocked state and she immediately returned her eyes to look at the princess in her hands, only to see Anna biting her lip again, challenging Elsa to claim the girl's lips right then and there.

"Your timing is awful as always, Hans." Elsa grumbled while standing up properly and regretfully letting the princess go.

Hans laughed. "Don't be so sour Elias." Opening his arms for a hug, "Now give me a hug will you? I thought you'd be jumping in joy at the sight of my handsome self after all these years."

If Kai hadn't told her what he did in her study a few days ago, Elsa would have really been leaping in delight and flown right in her childhood friend's arms. _"I still don't know if Hans is innocent but I can't let my guard down." _Elsa thought to herself while putting on a smile for the Southern Isles prince.

Elsa turned to Anna to excuse herself before walking over to give Hans a tight hug. "Don't flatter yourself Sideburns. Your handsomeness has nothing on me." She pulled back and adjusted her sleeve, smirking playfully at Hans.

"Oh trying to impress the lady here, aren't we?" Hans tapped Elsa on the shoulder. "If so, you're definitely going to lose, Your Majesty." He winked at the blonde before stepping towards Anna.

"Greetings, My Lady." He took the redhead's hand and kissed the back of it. "I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Being in front of the most attractive male royals in the entire party, and they both literally directed their attentions at her, Anna felt like she was on top of the world. "H-hello, Prince Hans. My n-name is Anna, of Corona." She managed out and curtsied to the prince.

Elsa wasn't entirely surprised at her friend's forwardness but that didn't stop her from feeling frustrated. _"Release her hand already, you little!" _The blonde tried to control her jealousy and moved closer to the two.

"Princess Anna...what a beautiful name, Your Highness." Hans finally let go of the girl's hand, much to Elsa's satisfaction. Hans looked at the blonde and almost laughed out loud at the glare he was receiving.

Hans moved closer to Elsa and whispered, "Where did you find such a gorgeous innocent flower, Elias?"

The blonde pushed at her friend's shoulder, still glaring, not responding to his question. Hans laughed again and put a hand over Elsa's shoulders, hugging her close.

Anna watched the interaction between the two in front of her with bewilderment. _"What did Hans say? Elias doesn't look pleased." _The redhead began to worry that Elsa might leave; she decided to start a conversation. "So is Prince Hans your good friend, Elias?"

"Eh you must be quite something for Elias to allow you to call him by his name, Your Highness." Hans mused looking at the blushing king.

Anna looked at the two, confused. "What do you mean? Does he not allow that to others? And please, call me Anna"

Hans laughed, "This guy? Not at all, Anna. I remember when we were younger Elias was almost always surrounded by noble girls and princesses. The girls would try to get closer to him and called him by his name and you know what happened?–"

Elsa's hand flew to cover her friend's mouth to prevent him from spilling anymore. Hans cackled and pried her hands off, and then stepped to duck behind Anna to hide before continuing, "She would literally freeze the girls' dresses frozen solid, they had to walk around like statues trying to walk."

Elsa launched herself in front of Anna with arms flailing left and right behind the princess, trying vainly to grab at her friend. "Come out right now Hans! So I can freeze your mouth shut!" She growled at the still-laughing prince.

Anna was taken by surprised to be sandwiched between the two playful friends. She giggled into her hands at the thought of Elias being quite childish just because he was addressed by his name. "How cute."

Elsa and Hans stopped dead in their actions at the claim. Elsa turned red instantly and stepped back to look at the giggling princess. "You think I'm cute?"

Anna grabbed both edges of her dress and lightly swing left and right shyly. "Y-yes, Elias. I believe you're very adorable."

The blonde covered her face with a hand to cover her red face while another was tucked underneath the elbow across her stomach. Growing up, she'd been called a lot of things and it never had any much effect on her. But to be called cute and adorable by Anna, the girl she was so drawn to, Elsa thought she could die of happiness.

Hans had been strangely quiet while observing the interaction between the two. His brows furrowed, _"It looks like this Anna girl has a lot of effect on Elias. This can't be good. I need to break them up." _Clearing his throat to catch their attentions, he managed a smile. "Well I hate to break the moment but how about we get back to the party?"

Anna's smile faltered, _"But Elias and I haven't talked much just yet." _She turned to look at Hans with a small smile, "You're probably right. Elias should get back to his party. But I'm alright here, so have a good evening to you both."

Elsa had enough time to compose herself and turned to the prince, "I think I'll stay here with Anna a little longer, Hans. I'll see you in the ballroom in a bit." She put a hand on Anna's back to turned her around, leaving no room for Hans' further questions.

Anna was a bit surprised at the blonde's sudden rudeness toward the prince. She turned to smile at Hans over her shoulder, "Enjoy the party for us, Your Highness."

Hans nodded and faked a smile, "Of course." He turned on his heels with his eyes narrowed dangerously and his fists tightly closed at his sides. _"I'll definitely break you two up, Elias."_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Elsa felt so much better after Hans left. _"I'll need to explain to him later, so he doesn't think I've actually discovered his kingdom's true colors." _She realized her hand was still at the small of Anna's back and smiled brightly when Anna showed no sign of discomfort. She had no intention to remove her hand as well.

To the blonde's side, Anna was internally jumping in joy when Elsa was still keeping her hand on her back, her thumb was lightly caressing her exposed skin. She looked to see the serene look on her crush's face and found herself smiling. _"Oh Elias, you're like a dream come true."_ She sighed dreamily.

Elsa turned her head to the redhead and caught her staring. "Enjoying the view, Your Highness?" She asked, smirking.

Anna knew she had been caught and instead of immediately looked down to avoid the gorgeous piercing blue eyes; she managed a flirting smile and moved closer to the blonde. "Why, yes, Your Majesty. I certainly am enjoying the sight of the most beautiful creature standing next to me." She said lowly, batting her thick lashes at Elsa.

Elsa's eyes widened _"Where did this confidence come from?" _She felt herself turning red at the flirty demeanour but she wasn't going to the princess turn her into a blushing mess. She moved her hand on Anna's back to the side of the redhead's waist and hugged her closer. She leaned down, now their faces inches apart. "Well, what would you like to do to this _beautiful creature _right now?"

Anna's heart was racing and her eyes flickered from the diamond blue eyes to those lips. All she wanted to do was to feel those lips but she hesitated.

The blonde saw hesitation in those gorgeous teal eyes but when her eyes travelled to Anna's luscious lips, she could no longer hold back. _"There's no one to interrupt us now." _Elsa closed the distance and pressed her lips to Anna's. Her brain fizzled and popped. Anna's lips were incredibly soft and she tasted hints of chocolate. She clutched the girl tighter and moved her lips gently.

The redhead didn't see it coming and widened her eyes. But when Elsa's lips moved against her own, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be lost in the moment. She thought her heart was going to explode. Elsa's lips were so cool and soft, Anna almost moaned at the sensation. Anna's hand went to grab the blonde's shoulder.

Elsa felt her heart hammering against her chest, she wanted more. Her right hand that was gripping the railing earlier was now palming Anna's cheek. She became bolder, nibbling and licking the redhead's lower lip, asking for entrance.

Anna trembled lightly at the feel of the blonde's tongue. Hand gripping the other's shoulder firmer, she allowed the silent request. Neither of them battled for dominance, they were simply savouring each other's taste. Anna felt Elsa moaned lightly and she shuddered.

Elsa sensed her knees quivering. Fire was burning inside her body and the warmth was shooting downward towards her groin, causing another moan to erupt from her throat. In a quick movement, Elsa turned to press Anna against the railing, stepping closer leaving no space left between their bodies. Her left hand was gently rubbing Anna's back while the other hand left the redhead's cheek to the back of her neck.

Anna couldn't think straight. She could feel the blonde's entire body on hers and when she was turned, back facing the night, her hands found their ways to Elsa's neck and she settled on circling them.

When the need for air was too much, both of them leaned back, their foreheads connected.

Anna opened her eyes to see the blonde panting a little and she smiled. Then she realized what they had done. They had kissed, and it wasn't just any normal kiss. That kiss was full of sweetness and love. She began to panic, _"Oh God, we had only just met and I allowed him to kiss me. What if he judges me?"_ She removed her arms from Elsa's neck but the blonde made no move to remove hers, so she put her hands on the taller girl's chest.

Elsa looked to see swirling emotions on the redhead's face and immediately caught onto what Anna was thinking about. She assured the princess by a genuine smile and kissed her forehead. "Do not fret, my princess. I should be to blame, I was somehow forcing myself on you." She tapped Anna's cute button nose, "Though it looked like you enjoyed it as much as I did."

Anna blushed crimson red and lightly hit the blonde's shoulder. "It's hardly my fault when a beautiful being like yourself do such thing to me."

Elsa chuckled heartily. She tilted her head to the side, a playful smirk on her lips. "Are you saying you'd agree to _anything_ I do to you?" Her voice was slow and close to a whisper, purposely emphasizing on 'anything'.

Anna thought smoke was coming out on top of her head due to the intense heat on her face. "Elias! Stop teasing me!" She whined, hiding her face on the blonde's chest, resisting the urge to stomp her feet.

The monarch literally melted at the adorable sight. She tittered and tilted the redhead's chin upward to meet her eyes. "Okay, but only if you agree to be my date the rest of the night."

Anna's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Much to Elsa's amusement, her hand went to feel her forehead, realized that she was in fact in her right mind. Anna's eyes twinkled and she began giggling into her hands like a mad girl.

Elsa lifted an eyebrow at the sudden reaction from the redhead. At that moment a sudden realization hit her like a brick. Anna liked her, Anna liked her so much she couldn't help but giggling like a little girl at the thought of being by her side the whole night. She thought back to when she had first stepped into the balcony. Anna clearly was following her with her eyes since the start of the ball; which only made sense that the redhead obviously saw her surrounded by a sea of those touchy girls. She immediately felt guilty. "You came out here alone because you were upset at me being close to other women, weren't you?"

Anna's giggling stopped and she froze. _"What? How did he figure that out?!" _She avoided eye contact. "W-what? No, not at all. Why'd you think that? I-I told you I came out here because it was stuffy in there. And why'd I be upset? I mean you're the king, it only makes sense that you'd be wanted by a lot of girls. But those girls were too close and too touchy with y– wait, what?" Anna clasped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide.

_"__I knew it." _Elsa grinned in triumph. "So you really were hiding the truth from me." The smaller girl shyly nodded. Now Elsa was intrigued. "Tell me, Anna. How long have you felt this way for me? As far as I recall, I don't think we had officially met until earlier this evening."

"U-um. Since I was...13?"

"That should be about 5 years ago." Elsa pondered for a few seconds. "Ah! I was visiting Corona with my father at that time, am I right?"

Anna was amazed at the blonde's quick memory. _"What is he not good at?!" _"Yes, you were. I was at the stable when father walked pass alongside you and King Harald." She looked down at her fiddling with her fingers before continuing, "I was feeding Cloud, my stallion, at the time and when my eyes landed on you, I froze. It was a really bad timing because the hays in my hand was stopped under Cloud's nose." Anna giggled at the memory. "Cloud sneezed and I was covered in his snots." She cringed, remembering that moment.

Elsa made a face and started laughing. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you had to suffer so much just by seeing me."

"I guess that was why I hid in my room and refused to meet you." The redhead continued, smiling adoringly at the blonde. "I thought I would make a fool of myself if I met you personally. I mean I could have passed out."

"I didn't know my 16 year-old self had such effect on a certain adorable princess." Elsa said nonchalantly, her hand was playing at the end of Anna's hair ribbon.

"Oh, you have no idea."

Silence fell upon them, but they weren't bothered by it. They felt comfortable, just being in each other's embrace. Elsa had never felt so happy being close to a girl before. She was always pushing away women's approaches because she thought they didn't really like her for who she was, all they saw in her was the fact that she was a 'crowned prince'. But with Anna she felt so free, so loved for just being herself. She was suddenly thankful that she was forced to send out those thousands of invitation. She was more than grateful for their chance encounter on the balcony.

Anna thought she was dreaming and if it was really a dream, she wished it would never end. The person who stole her heart 5 years ago, who was until an hour ago, was so far beyond her reach, was now right in front of her and was embracing her. She was silently thanking her older sister for making her want to come out here alone. Rapunzel was indirectly pushing her in the arms of her destiny. Anna's eyes widened at that thought, _"Did I just call Elias my destiny?" _She giggled to herself.

Elsa's lifted an eyebrow at the sudden laughter, _"What's she thinking about?" _Wanting back the girl's attention, Elsa's left hand traveled from Anna's lower back to upper part where the skin was exposed above her dress.

Anna gasped at the feeling of Elsa's hand on her bare skin. She had a sensitive back and when it came contact with the blonde's cold hand, she shivered and unconsciously bit her lower lip.

That was the third time in one night, and Elsa could only take so much lip biting. She crashed Anna's lips with her own, totally took the redhead by surprise. The kiss this time was less gentle than the previous, the blonde's want was at its peak.

Anna was taken aback by Elsa's sudden aggression but she didn't mind one bit. Her hands found their ways back to behind the monarch's neck and she allowed herself to be dominated.

Elsa didn't know what came over her, all she wanted to do was to ravish those sweet-looking lips. Her lips were pushing, teeth pulling at Anna's lip bruising it lightly, and her tongue greedily explored the redhead's mouth.

Anna's mind was blown. There was only a single thing on her mind, it was her crush kissing her yet again. Anna's spine tingled and she stepped closer to Elsa, pressing their bodies together even tighter.

The blonde moaned loudly at the feeling of Anna's body squeezed with her own. She could feel the girl's firm breasts against her chest. Elsa sensed heat shooting down her body lower towards her groin.

Anna felt something grazing her stomach at the same time they broke the kiss for air. The redhead panted for air while stepping backward to look for the source that was poking her earlier. When she saw the front of Elsa's pants was bulging though, she turned to the side quick as lightning, both hands flew to cover her face in shyness.

Elsa looked down to see what caused the princess to react the way she did, and she choked. She immediately turned around from Anna and closed her eyes, trying to meditate away her arousal. _"Conceal. Don't feel. Come on Elsa, you've always had control on everything. You're making her uncomfortable. Conceal. Don't feel." _The poor blonde kept chanting to herself, trying to think of anything else except a certain redhead.

The shy princess peeked between her fingers and saw Elsa's tense back as well as her clenched fists, she instantly felt bad for reacting that way. Anna stepped towards the monarch and wrapped her arms around her middle waist from behind. "I'm sorry."

Elsa's eyes popped open and found herself being embraced by the redhead. She couldn't understand why Anna was apologizing. She was too worried now and her boner was finally gone, thankfully.

Elsa turned around and took the smaller girl's hands. "What are you saying sorry for, my princess? It should be me saying that. I was causing you discomfort." She managed a small smile.

Anna shook her head frantically. "No, no! You weren't making me uncomfortable. I understand how it works for men, b-but I was still s-shy, you know, being touched by it." The princess blushed again while saying the last part.

Elsa grinned and squeezed her hands, "How understanding of you." She bent down to place soft butterfly kisses on each of Anna's hand, making the redhead squirm lightly.

"Well, shall we get back to the party?" Elsa turned to her side, lifting an arm for the princess. "I would like to dance with my date, if you don't mind." The blonde winked.

Anna giggled behind her hand and took the monarch's hand with no hesitation. "Of course. Lead the way, Your Majesty."

The two walked back inside arm in arm, totally oblivious to a set of green eyes staring their way from behind the balcony's window.

Hans was there the whole time and he saw everything. _"It seems he's already found who he's going to choose. I'm running out of time." _He gritted his teeth angrily. _"Anna of Corona, I'm gonna get rid of you."_

**End of Chapter 03**

**I know I kind of rushed Elsa and Anna's relationship a bit but I just want more Elsanna moments, can't blame me right? XD After my finals I'll be going on a vacay for two weeks, so I don't know if I'll be able to write during that time. I will try to though.**

**Do review and let me know what you think! Remember any suggestions/recommendations/criticisms are welcomed my way ;) don't be scared, I don't bite :P**

**Loves**

**\- Jess**


	4. Chapter 4 - Put Your Trust In Me

**Forgive me for the long delay, my dear readers. Here's chapter 04, enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, sadly...**

**Chapter 04: Put Your Trust In Me**

Back inside the enormous ballroom, in the middle of the dance floor, a very dazzling pair was spinning and turning, swinging each other synchronising to the beat of the music playing.

The King of Arendelle and Princess of Corona were so lost in each other's eyes, were so bathed in one another's warmth that they didn't notice hundred pairs of eyes were set on them all around the room.

"Do you think the King has already decided to marry this _ginger?_" A not-too-quiet whisper was heard from Anastasia who wasn't standing not quite far away from the two dancing.

"Seriously? It'd be a shame for him to choose her. She doesn't even look the least bit suitable to be a queen." A curly red haired girl standing next to Anastasia crossed her arm and was glaring daggers at Anna. "I would make a much better bride for him."

Even though Anna was very much captured by the blonde's undivided attention on her, she wasn't deaf. The comment caused her cheery smile to slightly falter. She knew she wasn't supposed to take it to heart, but she couldn't help but feeling insecure.

The change in Anna's smile didn't go unnoticed by Elsa and she knew why; she had heard what the exaggerated-hair sisters exchanged words. She felt anger creeping up her chest but instead of turning to glare at the two, she opted to comfort the gorgeous redhead in front of her instead.

Tightening her grip on hers and Anna's joint hands that were raised in the air, she offered a soft smile. "Please do not dwell on those ridiculous comments, my princess." Elsa spoke softly, words only meant to reach Anna. "If anyone, it's you who's fitting to be my queen." The blonde was inwardly shocked as soon as those words left her mouth. _"Whoa, easy there tiger. You only just met her an hour ago."_

Anna blushed cutely, instantly forgot about herself being upset. "You're too sweet, Elias. I wonder how many women's hearts you have already broken." She whispered the last part, giving the king a playful smile.

Elsa lifted a slender brow at the girl's cheekiness. _"Is she baiting me?" _Deciding to play along, the blonde started caressing at Anna's lower back where her hand was placed for the dance form. "Would you like to find out, _personally,_ Your Highness?" She lowly drawled out, leaning a little more closely to the redhead's face.

The princess's shivered at the lazy stroking at her back, _"Goodness, I want to feel that hand on my bare skin." _Anna's grip on the blonde's right shoulder tightened when Elsa leaned closer, she could feel her breathe on her nose. She struggled to respond; too distracted with the tantalizingly slow touches, and then from the corner of her eyes she saw the blonde's corner lips hiked up. Anna blushed profusely, realizing Elsa very much enjoyed teasing her. Fisting her left hand, she lightly hit the monarch's shoulder and pouted at the blonde's growing grin. "You're unbelievable!" She huffed, face as red as her hair.

Elsa laughed and stopped her hand's ministration on the girl's back. "Me? You started this, Anna. I was just going with the flow."

"Yeah, I realized it was a terrible idea." Anna mumbled a reply.

Awareness dawned on the two when claps rang around the ballroom; Elsa realized the song was finished, as well as her first dance with Anna. And now she had to dance with other women. Elsa frowned and turned to look at the redhead whose expression matched her own.

Lifting their joint hands to her face, Elsa tenderly kissed Anna's knuckles, sending butterflies to the younger girl's stomach. "I'm afraid our beautiful dance is over, my princess. I will have to part from you for a while, but I promise to find you once my duty for the night is over and done with." The blonde smiled softly, thumb still caressing the back of Anna's hand.

The princess's heart was soaring at the monarch's affection. "It's alright, Elias. I need to find my parents and sister as well."

"Ah, I would love to meet them later." Releasing the girl's hand, Elsa leaned to whisper, "And do me a favour, please don't give any men the honour to dance with you after this. I would hate the idea of anyone holding your hand and holding your body close to theirs." The blonde pulled back and winked charmingly.

Anna's face burned yet again, but at the same time felt very pleased at the blonde's possessiveness. "S-sure, Your Majesty." She bit her lip at Elsa's soft chuckle.

They regretfully parted from each other. While Elsa turned to face with a sea of eager looking women, Anna retreated from the dance floor with a dreamy grin and a hand clutched to her chest. The redhead still couldn't believe what had happened to her, she slightly pinched her arm, to ensure that she wasn't in a fairy tale dream.

Lost in her own world, Anna failed to see a prince in white-suit walking towards her.

Hans saw that the princess parted from his childhood friend, he approached her and pretended to bump into the redhead.

Anna was shaken back to reality and stumbled a little from the impact. She looked up to see the handsome face of Hans and immediately curtsied. "Oh hello, Prince Hans. I'm so sorry I knocked you over." She smiled apologetically, inwardly groaned at her clumsiness.

"It's quite alright, Anna. It's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going."

At that moment, the music started playing out once again, signalling everyone on the dance floor to start dancing.

Anna looked around to see people began to swing and spin their partners, she turned to see Hans extending a gloved hand to her.

"Well, what a nice timing." With an arm stretched out to the princess and another placed behind his back, Hans smiled at Anna widely. "Can I have this dance?"

The smaller girl hesitated a little, remembering what Elias had just told her about dancing with someone else. _"But Hans is his good friend, I'm sure Elias wouldn't mind." _With that thought, Anna took the prince's hand and returned the smile. "Of course."

oOoOoOoOoOo

On the other side of the dance floor, Anna was silently dancing with Hans. She occasionally looked to return the prince's smiles but most of the time, her eyes were trained on a certain blonde dancing several feet away from her.

Anna noticed that the monarch had a gentle smile on her face and the fact that Elsa was close to someone else made the redhead distraught. She tried to maintain her facial expression and turned away from the upsetting scene.

"He's quite charming, isn't he?" Hans blurted out after seeing the hurt in the princess's eyes.

Anna chuckled softly, "He has been since as long as I can remember."

Hans lifted a thick brow in surprise, "Tonight isn't the first time you met Elias?"

"Actually yes, it was our first time meeting. But I saw him once when I was 13." Anna smiled at the memory. "Elias was visiting my kingdom with the late king."

When the prince gave no response, Anna decided to ask the question she didn't get the chance to during their first encounter. "What about you, Hans? How long have you and Elias been friends?"

"We kind of grew up together. Being the 13th son, my parents didn't really care much for me. When I was 7, I met Elias during our trip to Arendelle, so I asked my parents to stay here until I was 17."

Anna's eyes widened. "Wow, you never thought to go back during those 10 years?"

Hans gave a sad smile, "No, there was nothing for me to go to. And I was happy here in Arendelle. Elias was more of a brother to me than any of my actual ones."

Anna didn't know how to respond so she offered a comforting smile. She felt really bad for the prince, having not cared for by his own parents. She grew up being her parents' little girl, she couldn't imagine going through the same thing Hans did. She couldn't help but felt apologetic towards him and she determined to get to know him more.

Anna decided to change to a more cheery topic. "What were the late King and Queen like?"

Hans couldn't help but let a genuine smile of his own. "They were the warmest people I have ever met in my entire life. Queen Emma had the heart of an ocean, I felt like I was actually her own son instead of just the thirteenth son of an ally kingdom." Anna could see his eyes twinkled while reminiscing about the late monarch and his consort.

Hans continued, "As for King Harald, he was surprisingly very gentle, totally not what you'd expect from a very bulky man." He chuckled lightly and Anna felt herself smiling. "Elias and I were and still are quite close because we only had each other then. I know of his fighting techniques, his crazy addiction to chocolate, or how much he respected my father no matter how vicious he became." Hans' eyes suddenly hardened at the mention of his own father. _I almost forgot about the mission. To hell with all these memories._ He secretly gritted his teeth and immediately soften his eyes before Anna could catch on.

The Princess listened intently because she wanted to know everything about Elias and Hans was the perfect source to the all the things she could ask from. "U-um.. Was Elias e-ever in love with anyone?" She found herself blushing profusely as soon as the sentence left her mouth and turned her face away from Hans to hide it.

Hans smirked deviously at the question. _Well well, now's my chance to strike! _"Oh he was never really in love with anyone. But he was quite a womanizer." He grinned in triumph when he felt Anna stiffened in his arms. "He liked having ladies around him a lot but he was never serious with anyone. Poor those who got their hearts broken by him."

Anna felt a pang of sadness hit over her. She tried to smile but found herself failing to do so. She felt her eyes getting misty, _No no! You can't cry! Not here! _Her eyes went to search for the blonde monarch in the crowd and saw that Elias was happily dancing with a very beautiful brunette. _They look so good together and Elias seems contented. _She tried to gather courage and struggling to swallow her tears. "I s-see." She stuttered a reply and turned back from the heart-wrenching scene.

"I'm his best friend but I don't want to see an innocent lovely girl like you getting hurt because of his playful nature, Anna." Hans pretended to smile sadly but he was inwardly smirking at the pain so visible in the girl's eyes. "He sure is a Prince Charming but you deserve someone who'll love you with his heart."

"Thank you Hans. I didn't know that Elias doesn't take love seriously. I was naïve."

"Well it's your luck that I am here to clear it up for you then." Hans smiled at the girl and promptly the song ended.

Anna quickly removed herself from the prince and slightly curtsied. "Thanks for the dance and for the warning about Elias, Hans. I have to go now, I have to find my parents and my sister."

"It was my pleasure to dance with you Princess. Hopefully I'll see you later then." Anna smiled slightly and turned to walk away rather quickly. Hans watched the retreating form with a victorious smug and turned on his heels to find Elias looking around frantically, possibly searching for a certain redheaded Princess. _Stop searching Elias, she's already gone beyond your reach." _He thought cunningly and made his way to the blonde.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Where did Anna disappear to? I thought I saw her dancing with Hans earlier. _Elsa gritted her teeth at the thought of her old friend. _What is that guy planning? _She was lost in her thought and failed to see an approaching form.

"Seemed like you had a pretty good time with the brunette Princess over there." Hans uttered once he was close enough to the blonde. He maintained his facial expression perfectly. "I think I saw sparks between you two."

Elsa turned her head to find Hans standing in front of her. "Wipe that grin off your face Hans. And no, there was no spark whatsoever. I was just being diplomatic towards Belle." She replied while her eyes roamed over the large ballroom, still searching.

"Is that so? I suppose you've already gotten close to her, with you calling her so familiarly and all." The Prince stated while looking down to adjust his uniform.

The blonde was getting annoyed; she just wanted to spend time with her date. "Stop trying to insinuating anything Hans. You know I have eyes for no one but Anna." Sighing in defeat when her redhead was nowhere to be found, she turned to grab a glass of champagne and downed it all.

"Whoa easy there. You wouldn't want the people to witness the newly crowned King to be carried off to his chamber, now would you?" Hans said teasingly while sipping his own beverage he grabbed earlier.

Elsa playfully glared at Hans, "That won't be happening. If anyone, it's you I'm worried about. Your alcohol tolerance is quite low." She smirked triumphantly when the Prince's cheeks begin to color. "Ah, the champagne is already kicking in I see."

The blonde laughed when Hans moved to lightly punch her on the shoulder. "Anyway, why are you here alone? How is King Magnus?" Elsa thought of the time when she could still address the King of Southern Isles as uncle instead of calling him what everyone does. She felt a bit sad when she remembered how much the two kingdoms have distanced.

Hans pursed his lips when he was reminded of his father once again. _I just can't get any break this evening. _"The King is doing _splendid_." Elsa wasn't surprised at the sarcasm in her friend's voice because she was aware of the ill feelings the father and son bear for one another. After all King Magnus wasn't even fazed in allowing Hans to stay in Arendelle for a decade.

The monarch was going to say something else but she caught a sight of red in the corner of her eyes and she turned quickly to see Anna standing alone by the window with a glass of champagne in her hand. Elsa narrowed her eyes, _I thought she hates alcohol. What is she doing there alone? _"I'll be right back." The blonde informed her friend without looking at him and took off to the redheaded girl.

Hans sipped his glass and smirked deceitfuly. _I've already broken her spirits, she's no longer in your grasp Elias. My mission WILL succeed._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Anna stared out the window, idly gulping down the bitter beverage that she used to dislike. _It doesn't taste that bad after a few glasses, Elias was right. _At the thought of her crush, she felt a huge lump in her throat once again. _I really thought we had a good connection back there. Turns out he's like that to every girls. _She felt tears threatening to fall, she made to wipe them quickly before they could make their way down her cheeks.

Suddenly two hands encircled her waist from behind. It took her by surprise, she almost threw the glass backwards. Anna quickly turned around to find a pair of diamond blue eyes staring at her. If she had had more champagne she would have missed the jealousy and possessiveness in those stunning eyes.

"What are you doing here alone? With a glass of alcohol too, I see." Elsa started once the redhead turned to face her. She tightened her hold on the girl's waist, she had missed this warmth all evening.

Anna would have been awfully gleeful in the blonde's arms right now, but she remembered her conversation with Hans earlier. She downed her drink and put it on the tall table nearby and put both hands on the taller girl's chest to put some distance between them. "I couldn't find my parents or my sister so I settled to spend time alone right here." She smiled slightly at the monarch, causing Elsa to raise a brow, confused at the change in her redhead's behaviour towards her. "And what are you doing here, Your Majesty? Aren't you going to dance with more attractive ladies?" Anna hadn't meant her words to be sardonic, but right now the alcohol in her system was stronger than her senses.

Elsa was slightly taken aback by the girl's mockery. She leaned back to study Anna's face carefully and saw that there was sadness behind those beautiful teal eyes. _What the hell happened to her when we were parted for a couple hours? _The blonde removed her hands from Anna's waist, grabbed her hand and led the redhead to the balcony beside the huge window.

Elsa breathed in relief to see the space was once again unoccupied. Arriving at the spot where they shared passionate kisses just hours earlier, the monarch turned to the girl in front of her and took both of Anna's hands in her own. "Why are you upset My Princess? I only danced with other girls to fulfill my duty. I was not attached to them, as I am to you." Her thumbs gently rubbed on the Princess's backhand.

Anna closed her eyes to revel in those soft words meant for her. Yet Hans' voice still echoed in the back of her mind, she withdrew her hands from the blonde's and her heart ached at the hurt in her crush's striking eyes. "I'm sorry for being childish. In fact, I don't have any say in whom you dance with or who you show affection to. I'm just another fish in the pond." The redhead smiled sadly and turned around to face the night, hands wrapping around her own body as if to conceal her feelings that were overflowing.

Elsa was very confused. Before they parted earlier the smaller girl was practically swooning over her but now she's distancing herself and the blonde didn't like it one bit. Her eyes narrowed when she thought of Anna dancing with Hans. _What did Hans say to her?! _She sighed while rubbing her forehead a little and then the blonde stepped forward to take the redhead into her arms. Her nose was buried in the side of Anna's head, she breathed her scent and exhaled contently. _She smells like home. _"Why on good Earth would you think I have eyes for anyone else?" She smiled when she felt Anna's breath hitched, and moved to kiss the girl softly on the shoulder. "I was drawn to you the minute I saw you out here alone, Anna. Please don't shelter yourself away from me."

The Princess couldn't hold back anymore, not with how softly Elsa was talking to her. _How could anyone as genuine as him be insincere? _Anna whirled around, wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and buried her face into her neck. She felt Elsa's hands moved to rub circles on her back and felt her body relaxing to the soothing touch. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I was so caught up in jealousy, I had ill thoughts about you." She pulled back and bit her lip, "Will you forgive me for my rudeness?"

Elsa smiled tenderly at the confession, she moved one hand to remove the redhead's lower lip from her white teeth and leaned in for a kiss. The blonde groaned at the feel of soft lips and she felt her head swam at this sweet sensation. _I'm falling hard for you, Anna. _Heat was creeping from her cheeks down to her abdomen, lower and lower. Not wanting to ruin the moment, she pulled back before she could get an erection, foreheads still connected. "I could never be upset at you, sweet cheeks."

The redhead hiked a brow playfully at the pet name. "Really? Sweet cheeks?"

Elsa chuckled lightly, one of her hands caressed carelessly at Anna's beautiful freckles-dusted cheek. "Why, yes Princess. You've got two very adorable cheeks." She kissed said flesh to emphasize her point.

Anna blushed profusely and couldn't stop her heart from beating like a drum. She hummed contently and leaned on Elsa's chest, hand wrapping on the blonde's right forearm.

The couple stared into the beautiful night, comfortable in each other's arms, totally forgetting all about the rest of the party as well as meeting with Anna's family.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hans had retreated back into his chamber after he witnessed the reconcilement between Anna and Elsa. He paced back and forth in his room, hands dishevelling his perfectly neat hair. "Damn it! Why couldn't you just stay away, Anna?" He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I thought I didn't need to hurt you. But you've left me no choice."

Opening the door he saw that his guard was waiting for his order outside the room. Hans gestured the guard to follow him into the room, turning left and right to make sure no one was around, he closed the door.

"Haakon, sail back to the Southern Isles and bring back our best assassins. It's time for drastic measures." Hans paused to look sternly into his guard's eyes. "And my father will not know of this. Make an excuse for the assassins to leave the kingdom for a few days."

Haakon bowed lowly, not daring to oppose to his Prince. "Yes, Your Highness."

**End of Chapter 04**

**Please review. All recommendations/suggestions are welcomed with open arms :) Have yourselves a good day/night.**

**Loves**

**\- Jess**


End file.
